Obsidian Heart
by yui-senpaai
Summary: —Mother, for love of grace, Lay not that flattering unction to your soul, That not your trespass but my madness speaks.— Agito/Gazelle. One-Shot.


**Obsidian Heart**

**Air Gear FanFiction**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typho, agak dramatis.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Family**

**Air Gear milik Oogure Ito/Oh! Great seorang. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kak, besok ada pengambilan rapor."

Kaito Wanijima, atau yang biasa di panggil Kaito oleh orang-orang terdekatnya itu menoleh ke arah Akito Wanijima, atau bisa disebut dengan anaknya bersama Gazelle. Ya, pertama kali Akito mengenal Kaito, laki-laki itu mengira bahwa Kaito adalah kakaknya. Namun, sehabis pertarungan antara dirinya dan Charlotte(Shallot) serta Arthur, ia jadi tahu semua kenangan lamanya. Ya, setelah kepribadian hasil cangkokan, Lind, keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengunci erat Akito dan Agito, laki-laki hasil kopian Gazelle itu menguak habis kenangan lamanya bersama Kaito.

Agito, yang mendengar hal tersebut jijik bukan main. Kaito yang sudah menjadi kakaknya ia sudah benci, apalagi jadi ayahnya?

Kembali ke Akito dan Kaito, Kaito yang sedang mengobrol bersama Akira itu akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa, Akito. Aku ada keperluan, minta tolong Pak Yasu saja."

Akito terhenyak mendengarnya. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali ini Kaito mengucapkan hal itu. Setiap kali ada acara di sekolahnya dan Akito meminta Kaito untuk hadir, Kaito pasti selalu menolaknya dan mempunyai banyak alasan.

Akito menghela nafas. Ia lalu berbalik dan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kaito dan Akira yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan serunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh! Great**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Agito."_

Agito Wanijima, seorang laki-laki yang terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar tersebut kini sedang mendiami tubuhnya. Dia dibiarkan bebas memakai tubuhnya. Agito yang mendengar suara yang lembut dan dikenalnya itu akhirnya menjawab.

"Ada apa, Akito?"

"_Kakak tidak akan mengambil rapor kita besok. Pak Yasu yang akan menggantikannya."_

"Lalu kenapa?"Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Agito, "Kita hanya perlu terbiasa dengan kegiatannya yang menjijikan dan menjengkelkan."

_"Umm.."_

Agito lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya, bersiap untuk duduk dan tidur. Namun, di saat ia baru membuka pintu kelasnya, teman-temannya sudah menyambutnya dengan heboh.

"Oi, Agito!"Itsuki Minami, sang Sky King itu berlari ke arahnya dan mencubit pipinya gemas, membuat Agito mengerang kesakitan, "_Fuck!_ Berhenti Gagak sialan!"

"Fufufufu..! Kau memang tak bisa menjaga mulutmu itu ya! Otamu juga sudah mulai pikunan, namaku Ikki, bukan Gagak Sialan!"

"Cih!"Agito segera memukul Ikki, membuat laki-laki berambut jabrik itu terhempas ke lantai. Ringo dan Emiri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Agito-kun, kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu."Agito mendelik ke arah suara yang hampir sering di dengarnya itu, sang Link Tuner-nya, Yayoi Nakayama. Ia mendesah keras, ia hanya tidak memperdulikannya dan melewati semua teman-teman yang dianggapnya bodoh tersebut.

Agito lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menuju bangkunya. Ia lalu mendudukinya dan menurunkan kepalanya. Menyilangkan tangannya dan tertidur.

Di dalam hatinya,

"_Agito."_

"Hm?"

"_Pernahkan kau terfikir tentang kasih sayang seorang ibu?"_

"Ha? Hal menjijikan macam apa lagi itu?"

_"Itu bukan hal menjijikan Agito."_Akito tersenyum,_ "Kau akan lihat besok."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh! Great**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disanalah Agito.

Berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Pak Yasu masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk mengambil rapornya. Ia mendengus, ia benci sekali keramaian, karena itulah ia berdiri di luar kelas agar tidak mendengar semua ocehan para wanita sialan yang membicarakan setiap kelebihan anak mereka. Wanita? Tunggu. Seorang ibu? Ia jadi ingat perkataan Akito kemarin siang.

_"Agito."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Pernahkan kau terfikir tentang kasih sayang seorang ibu?"_

_"Ha? Hal menjijikan macam apa lagi itu?"_

_"Itu bukan hal menjijikan Agito."Akito tersenyum, "Kau akan lihat besok."_

Ia membuka matanya. Apa sebenarnya maksud Akito? Kasih sayang seorang ibu? Hah! Kasih sayang? Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah mengerti apalagi merasakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang itu. Ia juga tidak peduli. Karena menurutnya hal yang menjijikan seperti itu takkan berpengaruh apa-apa pada hidupnya apabila ia tidak memilikinya ataupun merasakannya.

Dan.. Seorang ibu? Apalah artinya, Agito mendesah dalam batinnya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya, tidak pernah dan tak akan pernah. Ibunya, Gazelle, sudah meninggal. Itu berarti dia sudah tak berada di dunia ini lagi.

Namun, ia mengingat kembali perkataan Kaito. Ya, Kaito berkata bahwa Lind adalah hasil kopian Gazelle. Tapi sungguh, dia itu seorang laki-laki dan sifatnya sama buruknya minta ampun! Masa ia menganggapnya sebagai seorang ibu?!

Ia mengusap matanya. Berharap melupakan arah pembicaraannya. Siapa yang butuh sesosok ibu? Ikki juga tidak punya ibu, Ringo pun begitu. Banyak orang di dunia ini yang tak punya ibu.

Tapi..

Tapi, teman-temannya mempunyai perempuan yang lebih dewasa dari mereka untuk disayangi. Seperti Ikki dan Ringo yang mempunyai Kak Rika untuk berbagi keluh-kesah mereka.

Agito menggigit bibir.

"Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"Suara yang keras berasal dari Rika Noyamano itu menyentakkan Agito yang tengah melamun. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan melihat Rika yang sedang berlari mengejar Ikki, "Ikki! Dasar bodoh! Jangan main terus! Lihat! Nilaimu jadi jelek tahu!"

"Hiaaaaa! Kau tak boleh memarahiku, Kak Rika! Aku ini adalah raja langit! Aku tak butuh yang namanya nilai dan semua wanita harus tunduk padaku!"

"Apa kau bilaaaaaaaaaang?!"

"Kau salah Ikki! Setiap wanitalah yang harus tunduk padaku."Onigiri, si raja-mesum-tingkat-1-di dunia itu mengatakannya sambil mendekati Rika. Tak berapa lama, Onigiri sudah menyentuh dada Rika dan membuat gadis itu langsung menjerit dan memberikan pukulan kematian pada Onigiri.

Agito sedikit menelan ludah. Entah kenapa, dadanya sedikit sakit..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh! Great**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Agito.. Agito.."_

_"Ng.. Apaan sih Akito! Kau ngapain muncul dalam mimpiku!"_

_"Agito..."Agito sedikit mematung di dalam mimpinya. Ia memang masih berada di dalam penjaranya, namun ia tidak melihat Akito maupun Lind disana. Ia kembali mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya, bukan Akito! Suaranya lebih lembut.. Dan.._

_"Oi! Aku disini, sampah kotoran!"Agito tersentak medengar suara itu lagi. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakangnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia._

_Ia melihat seorang gadis, sepertinya berumur 20 tahunan yang hanya memakai selembar kain putih untuk menutupi dirinya. Rambutnya hampir sama dengannya, namun sedikit panjang. Kedua mata gadis itu, lambang Gravity Children..! Jangan-jangan..!_

_"Kau.. Ga-Gazelle ya?!"_

_"Hmph."Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mendekatinya, "Benar. Dan maafkan aku karena sudah memanggil namamu dengan tidak sopan."_

_"Kau.. Kau.."Agito bergetar, "Fuck! Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Kau sudah mati, namun kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?!"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, wanita itu memeluknya dan hal itu membuat Agito tersentak keras. Wajahnya merona merah karena bisa merasakan dada gadis itu yang lembut._

_"Akhirnya.."Agito merasa tubuh Gazelle bergetar, "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat seperti apa wujud anakku.. Aku.. Aku sungguh bahagia.."_

_"Fu-Fuck.."Agito menggigit bibir._

_"Kau tahu.. Aku menunggu kesempatan ini bertahun-tahun.. Saat aku meninggal, ada yang memberitahuku kalau aku masih punya satu kesempatan untuk menemui anakku di dalam mimpinya.."Gazelle menghela nafasnya, "Dan.. Akhirnya hari itu pun muncul.. Dan aku sangat bahagia melihat kau bahagia seperti ini.."_

_Agito menundukkan kepalanya. _

_"Aku senang kau bahagia.."Gazelle berbisik, "Kau juga senang kan..?"_

_Agito terdiam._

_"Agito..?"_

_"FUCK!"Agito lalu mendorong ibunya dan menjauh, membuat Gazelle kaget dan terjatuh._

_"A-Agito?!"_

_"Fu-Fuck.."Agito mencengkram dadanya sendiri, "Bahagia.. Bahagia.. BAHAGIA?! Bahagia kau bilang?! Apa yang kau maksud bahagia itu adalah kau membunuh dirimu sendiri dan meninggalkan anak-anakmu..?!"Agito kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya, "I-Itu yang kau sebut bahagia?! HAH! Wanita busuk macam apa kau?!"_

_"A-Agito.. Memang benar aku membunuh diriku sendiri tapi itu demi kebaikanmu.."_

_"Kebaikan? KEBAIKAN APA?!"_

_"Kebai-"_

_"Kau sebenarnya hanya ingin melakukan 'itu' bersama Kaito kan?! Kau mencintai Kaito, dan.. HANYA KAITO! Kau tak peduli dengan anak-anakmu di dunia ini sehingga aku dan Akito tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang!"_

_"Tunggu Agito, biar aku-"_

_"CUKUP SUDAH! Aku muak! Jangan pernah kau menemuiku lagi! Pergilah ke neraka ataupun surga aku tidak peduli!"_

_"Agito, dengarkan aku-"_

_"Berisik! FUCK! DIAM SA-"_

_"DENGARKAN AKU DULU AGITO!"Gazelle berteriak sambil memarahinya, membuat Agito sedikit mundur. Gazelle menghela nafasnya, ia lalu menatap Agito._

_"Agito.. Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku memang mencintai Kaito, tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Akito. Aku mencintai Lind meskipun dia adalah kopianku. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Aku menyayangi kalian semua! Alasan aku bunuh diri adalah agar bayiku selamat dari incaran Sora dan Nike!"_

_"A-Apa.."_

_"Aku tidak berbohong Agito! Tadi aku sudah menemui Akito dan Lind, tapi aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Kaito. Mereka bisa bersabar menghadapiku! Kenapa hanya kau yang tidak percaya padaku?!"_

_"Lalu apa?! Jika pun aku percaya, dan kau juga akan kembali ke dunia sana kan?! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini?! Mengenalkan dirimu agar kau berjasa di dalam hidupku?! Kau datang kesini tidak akan merubah apapun!"_

_"Aku akan merubahnya! Meskipun waktuku sangat singkat!"_

_"Merubah apa?!"_

_"Merubah kepribadianmu agar kau mengetahui dan merasakan rasanya kasih sayang seorang ibu!"_

_Mata Agito terbelalak lebar. Apa tadi katanya..?_

_"Agito.."Gazelle mendekatinya, "Maafkan aku.. Aku meninggalkanmu.. Aku meninggalkan kalian semua.. Karena itulah kalian kesepian.. Maafkan aku.. Tapi.. Sesungguhnya aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyayangimu.."_

_"Fu-Fuck!"Mata Agito terasa perih, menatap ibunya. Gazelle lalu tersenyum hangat sambil memeluknya. Agito bergetar, Gazelle pun bergetar. Agito balik memeluknya dan merasakan segala kehangatannya. Kehangatan ibunya telah menjalar ke semua organ tubuhnya. Ia merasa bangkit kembali._

_"Ibu.."_

_"Eh? Tadi kau memanggilku apa Agito?"_

_"Fu-Fuck! Tidak ada! Aku tidak memanggilmu! Kau saja yang salah dengar!"_

_Gazelle tertawa, Agito ikut tertawa. Mereka lalu menjalani waktu sesingkat mungkin dengan bahagia..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oh! Great**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF Air Gear pertama saya! Bagaimana minna-san? Agak gaje dan alur terlalu cepat ya? Maaf, saya masih pemula di fandom ini.. Tapi saya harap Minna-san menyukainya.. Mind to R&R? :D**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia¬¬**


End file.
